My Fairy Tale
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Bella uma menina simples e humilde bolsista que tem um encontro desastroso com Edward. O cara misterioso que esconde um segredo que faz seus nervos ficarem a flor da pele. Do odio surge o amor, e um amor impossivel.


**My Fairy Tale**

Eu podia sentir a vitamina D entrando pelos meus poros, era tão bom sentir o sol batendo em meu rosto. Estava com Alice no terraço do nosso apartamento, sempre fazíamos isso. Ficávamos ali jogadas, sentindo a brisa e o sol. As vezes isso aqui nem parecia ser Nova York.

- Bella, vamos chegar atrasadas

- Eu sei, mais eu não queria sair daqui por nada. É tão lindo aqui, quando tiver dinheiro suficiente vou fazer um jardim aqui.

- É ficaria bem mais bonito, mais enquanto a gente não ganha na mega temos que estudar. E se não conseguirmos sair agora pegaremos somente a segunda aula e não seria nada legal chegarmos atrasadas logo na segunda semana de aula.

- Já disse que você sabe ser bem chata?

Ela mostrou a língua e levantamos, despedi-me do meu paraíso e fomos em direção a faculdade, que não ficava muito longe dali.

Alice e eu éramos melhores amigas desde a infância, fazíamos tudo juntas, ou melhor 'quase' tudo. Ela era o meu oposto completamente, e isso era bom. Ela sabia ser bem animada já eu era a sedentária da turma.

Quem eu sou? Isabella Marie Swan, 18 anos e estudante de Literatura. Sou uma garota normal, ou quase. Nada de namorados, acho que nunca tive um mais também nem penso em ter, nem tenho tempo para isso. Sou bolsista na faculdade então gasto a maior parte do meu tempo estudando. Sou baixa e magra, pele clara como marfim quase transparente, olhos de um chocolate sem graça e cabelos castanhos revoltados. Ou seja, não sou exemplo de beleza em nada.

Mudei-me para Nova York com Alice no verão, já tínhamos passado 1 semestre aqui, e tínhamos acabado de voltar das férias que passamos com nossos pais em de Forks, uma cidadezinha nada chuvosa perdida em algum canto de Washington. Alice cursava moda, claro não teria outra coisa para ela fazer, a baixinha era maluca por tendências, compras e decoração.

Chegamos e cada uma foi para sua sala, mais claro que eu não consegui entrar, a aula já havia começado e o senhor Hanks não deixou que eu entrasse. Que maravilha, uma aula a menos. Percebi que Alice havia conseguido entrar, porque os meus professores não eram tão flexíveis assim?

- Matando aula Bellinha? Que coisa feia em

- Emmett! Eu tava aqui vendo o que poderia ser pior que perder uma aula importante do Sr. Hanks, e olha só!

- Assim você me magoa Bella

- Você sabe que eu to brincando

Emmett, era a pessoa mais zuadora que eu conhecia, sabia fazer brincadeirinhas de tudo, ate das piores situações. Mas ninguém conseguia ficar com raiva dele, era um ótimo amigo. De primeira, quando você olha pra ele sem conhecê-lo ate assusta, porque assim digamos que ele era meio musculoso. Mais assim que abria um sorriso e aquelas covinhas apareciam não tinha como amolecer. Ele fazia Medicina Veterinária e estava no 2° ano.

- E então? Ele não deixou você entrar na aula de novo? – isso mesmo, não era a primeira vez que o senhor Hanks não me deixava assistir as aulas.

- Pois é, e olha que eu cheguei apenas 10 minutos atrasada.

- Eu acho que ele te persegue

- Eu já pensei nisso também, mais o que ele ganha fazendo isso?

- Vai se saber, as vezes ele é tremendamente apaixonado por você.

- Não viaja Emmett.

Não disse? Era impossível ficar seria ao lado dele, nesse momento Rosalie passou por nos com uma cara nada amigável.

- Vocês ainda estão assim?

- Você sabe como ela é osso duro Bella.

- Já falou com ela?

- Tentei, mais com ela não tem conversa ela tem muito ciúme de você sabia?

- De mim?

- Pois é, ate da Alice, mais com você a coisa é mais seria ela acha que temos alguma coisa.

Rosalie Hale, uma loira exuberante linda e inteligente que estava no 1° ano de Engenharia mecânica, uma das poucas meninas do curso. Eu já sabia que ela não gostava de mim, la me olhava de uma maneira estranha, ainda mais depois da minha amizade com Emmett. Mais vai se entender. Eles tinham um relacionamento turbulento, cheio de idas e voltas, mas eu sabia que eles se amavam.

- Você... sei la.. quer que eu fale com ela?

- Não precisa Bella, ela tem que saber separar. Eu não vou deixar de sair com minhas amigas.

- Eu sei, e agradeço a sua consideração. Mais ao quero que ela pense coisa errada de nos.

- Relaxa Bellinha, que com a ursinha eu me viro

- Mais vem ca, e o senhor? Ta matando aula também é?

- Claro que não, essa esperteza eu deixo somente pra você. Aula vaga.

Ficamos ali conversando mais alguns minutos ate que o sinal tocou e eu fui para minha próxima aula. O resto do dia passou normal, nada de acontecimentos extraordinários. À tarde eu trabalhava em um Starbucks ficava la ate as 20:00, o que era bom, eu ganhava um dinheirinho e ainda tinha tempo depois para estudar.

Eu estava limpando o balcão quando o vi, a porta se abriu e eu olhei para aquele estranho, ele era lindo, tinha os olhos mais verdes e lindos que já tinha visto, era ruivo com os cabelos revoltos, era alto e forte, não do tipo Emmett, mais do tipo que tinha tudo no lugar. Ele entro e se sentou em uma mesa afastada...

- Terra chamando Bella.

- O que? – percebi que estava o seguindo com os olhos quando Ang, a menina que trabalhava comigo, estalou os dedos na minha frente

- Você parecia que estava em uma espécie de transe.

- Eu? So tava pensando

- Pensando no quanto '_ele_' é bonito e incrivelmente sexy?

- O que? Oh... não.. não Ang.

- Qual é Bella, olhar não tira pedaço. E como eu sou uma amiga muito boazinha. Eu deixo você ir la atender ele.

Olhei para ela, e depois para ele. Ir ou não ir? Uma parte de mim gritava para não ir, que era perigoso, mais a outra me impulsionava para perto dele.

- Vai deixar o cliente esperando?

- Bom, eu não posso deixar neh.

- Hahan – vi ela dando um sorrisinho maroto e fui atende-lo

Minhas mãos suavam, e eu tremia, mais o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo. Ate parece que nunca viu um homem bonito na vida.

- Po-posso ajudá-lo? – que maravilha gaguejei, agra so falta cuspir na cara perfeita dele.

- Bom, eu quero: Croissant com presunto, queijo, abacaxi e mel e um Frappuccino blended beverage à base de creme

O que? Será que eu deveria lhe mostrar o cardápio e dizer que não tínhamos nada daquilo que ele pediu?

- Sinto muito mais não temos isso, você quer dar uma olhada no cardápio?

Ele me olhou confuso e depois pegou o cardápio que eu lhe enntregava. Olhou por alguns minutos.

- Um espresso – disse me devolvendo o cardápio

Serio? Que ele ficou olhando tanto pra pedir so um café espresso.

Voltei para o balcão e Ang me esperava

- E ai?

- E ai que o príncipe virou sapo.

- Vish que cara é essa?

- Eu acho que ele pensa que somos um lixo que não tem nada.

Peguei o café e voltei a sua mesa, mas como eu sou nada desastrada, acabei tropeçando no pé de uma cadeira e joguei o café longe. Quando lho para frente vejo a cara do estranho perplexo e percebo que tinha derramado o café fumegante em seu colo.

- Você é louca ou cega ou o que em garota?

- Ai meu deus, me desculpe senhor

- Você queria me queimar? Não foi com a minha cara ou o que?

É eu não tinha ido com a cara dele.

- Me desculpe, eu cuido disso – eu estava tão afobada que não sabia o que fazer, peguei o guardanapo e comecei esfregar em sua calça que estava arruinada junto com a camisa.

- Mais, tire já sua mão daí. – so então percebi onde estava esfregando e se era possível meu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.

- Desculpa

- Desculpa não vai revolver agora, sorte a sua que eu não tenho tempo pra falar com o seu chefe sobre a louca psicopata que você é de tentar homicídio e ainda sobre a tentativa de assedio sexual.

- O que? Eu não sou louca e nem tentei nada disso que você falou. Eu apensa tropecei e derrubei umas '_gotinhas_' de café em você. E so estava tentando te ajudar.

A essa hora estávamos gritando um com o outro, e todos olhavam para nos. Eu acho que ele também percebeu isso, porque se virou pegou suas coisas e saiu porta afora. Entrei na cozinha e Ang entrou atrás

- UAU! Vocês são bem explosivos juntos.

- Ele é um idiota Ângela, e nem mais um palavra sobre ele por favor.

- Tudo bem .

- Quem ele pensa que é? De me acusar de assedio sexual?

- Han...

- Eu tava tentando ajudar e ainda por cima de chama de louca psicopata

- Pois é ...

- É bom que ele não volte aqui mesmo, se não ele vai saber o que é um homicídio mesmo.

- Ahan... – olhei para ela e ela tentava segurar um riso

- O que é?

- Nada não, vou voltar la pra frente

Já sozinha na cozinha aquele par de esmeraldas veio em minha mente novamente.

- Psicopata! GRRR...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gente, entao continuo ou não?<em>**


End file.
